Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
00:00:45 Peace is by no means on our side Gage 00:01:11 Look at my mesdage 00:02:01 You are going to get your message wall blocked 00:02:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:02:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:03:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:03:17 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:03:30 Idc 00:03:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:03:37 She wants to.be a bitch 00:03:41 Ill be a bitch back 00:05:00 Wow 00:05:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:05:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:05:28 Juan is a schmuck 00:05:42 Guys 00:05:49 Rally rhe troops 00:05:53 Gf wiki is going down 00:05:57 We are the troops 00:05:57 All out attack 00:06:01 No stops 00:06:07 Back 00:06:12 Lets not let rage blind us 00:06:14 Every attack possible for peac juan and pk 00:06:18 Trust me 00:06:22 I'm gonna stay out of this 00:06:22 They cant block.us all 00:06:27 gage 00:06:29 We need.this to.end noe 00:06:32 "us all" 00:06:35 is 4 people 00:06:40 Happy Birthday Kolbie 00:08:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:23 What is going on is horrible 00:08:29 Ik 00:08:32 But at leadt peace unblocked me 00:08:34 To.a point 00:08:36 But still 00:08:40 but atm Gage 00:08:54 we can do a little less than fuck-all 00:08:59 Don't stoop to their level 00:09:04 Thanks Ally Cat ^-^ <3 00:09:39 Oh happy birthday Kolbie 00:09:55 Thanks Bella ^-^ 00:09:56 No problem girly <3 00:10:12 Yeah 00:10:13 Well 00:10:15 What is pk doing 00:10:21 Update me on skye 00:10:58 HBD Kolbie 00:11:06 And not much gage 00:11:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:47 Ha 00:11:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:01 Defiantly angry now 00:12:28 Thanks Neil ^-^ 00:13:34 Everyone.went quiet 00:13:40 Somwthing is happwnimg 00:13:48 Not really 00:13:58 ThePK 00:13:58 anyways, I'm not sure why I'm the one being targeted, I'm not even the one who banned your friend 00:14:04 Gage 00:14:10 what if we had it wrong 00:14:29 What you mean 00:14:35 Peace is.the one.who blocked me 00:14:44 But he is.the one.who inistiated it 00:14:53 Unless juan lied about details 00:14:59 Or terry got.misinformed 00:15:15 Ww may need peace after all 00:16:17 ThePK 00:16:17 I'm didn't even know that he was actually blocked until I got on the wiki just now, haven't been checking messages today- been at my siblings sports games 00:17:14 Hahah 00:17:32 I highly doubt.that 00:17:42 I'm getting tired of being in these chats 00:17:44 I'm out 00:17:53 Peace out girl and boy scouts 00:17:59 Sorry desi 00:18:01 Im stressed 00:18:07 Im banned a very long time 00:18:21 And for critizing.a leader of a wiki.eho isnt all.that greay 00:18:23 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:19:18 Neil 00:19:20 Make him swear 00:19:27 That he had no part in my ban 00:19:37 That will be a very nasty blow 00:19:45 If he lied 00:19:48 Under oath 00:20:17 He explained himself 00:20:25 Ehat he say 00:20:26 he diodn't know you've been blocked yet 00:20:39 Well then why was I blocked 00:20:44 If three admin 00:20:49 Were the only omes deciding 00:22:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:26 He pulled the ignore card 00:22:48 I'm not even going to ry and get him to respon 00:22:55 he's trying to make me angry 00:23:14 Well 00:23:17 Make him angry 00:23:26 No 00:23:33 I don't want to get banned 00:23:50 If you stay rulely 00:23:54 He cant blcok.you 00:24:32 Gage, you already used me as a sock once 00:24:59 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 00:25:05 hello? 00:25:14 Hey 00:25:30 Hi 00:25:32 how r u doing 00:25:47 Hi 00:28:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:28:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:28:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:45 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:30:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:32:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:32:38 I'm tired 00:33:59 Same 00:34:30 At least you can sleep if you want to 00:35:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:35:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:38:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:38:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:39:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:32 Did you all die? 00:40:41 No 00:40:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:41:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:41:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:43:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:43:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:45:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:45:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:46:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:46:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:47:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:50:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:50:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:50:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:09 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:51:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:51:38 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:51 Hey Terry 00:51:59 Hai 00:52:00 Hi PK 00:52:25 Sup PK 00:52:52 Who's PK? 00:53:19 you lol 00:53:22 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:53:28 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:53:48 Pk 00:53:54 Demotions must follow ruls 00:54:00 So if you make it 00:54:03 Follow the rules 00:54:24 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:54:25 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:54:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:56 They are found on the administatipn page 00:55:04 holy crud this chat is really active 00:55:21 Most active HTF has ever been 00:55:32 !updated 00:55:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 00:55:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:54 Back 00:56:02 wB 00:56:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:36 Thanks 00:57:05 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:57:07 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:57:48 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:59:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:59:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:00:02 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:02:00 * Terrios528 fell out of the tree and went splat 01:02:11 xD 01:02:25 Lol 01:02:34 Hmm 01:02:35 Neil 01:02:39 Show me admin page 01:02:56 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Administrators 01:03:11 Thanks 01:04:51 He needs to start a discussion 01:04:57 And then 01:05:03 If that passed 01:05:06 S demotion vote 01:05:10 But 01:05:16 It be hard to.just pass the discussion 01:06:51 Especually hoe popular i am 2016 06 24